Such known log stackers have a product feeder to feed the overlapping stream in a transport direction and a stacking section. The stacking section is adjacent to the product feeder and has an upper start and a lower end. Furthermore, a plurality of handling elements are provided in the region of the stacking section for the continuous forming of logs.